csofandomcom-20200223-history
SKULL-3
:For the original version, see UMP45. SKULL-3 (UMP45EX) is the fifth anti-zombie weapon in Counter-Strike Online based on UMP45. Overview The Skull-3 is based on the HK UMP45 .45 caliber submachine gun which is built by Heckler & Koch. This SMG is chambered with .45 Anti-Zombie rounds, which deals more damage than the original .45 ACP cartridge. It is fed with 35 rounds of magazine, which has 10 more rounds than the original weapon. This weapon also has a nondetachable suppressor and a usable scope. This weapon can be dual-wielded after the user switches to B mode. Advantages *High damage against zombies *High rate of fire (both mode) *Relatively low recoil in A mode *Light weight in A mode *Good accuracy in long range *Fast reload time for A mode (2.3 seconds) *Can penetrate objects in B mode *Has usable scope in A mode *Extremely high rate of fire, especially in dual mode (Only M134 Minigun has higher rate of fire) Disadvantages *Expensive in term of a SMG *Expensive ammunation *Very heavy in B mode (heavier than B Mode of Hammer) *Unusable scope in B mode *No penetration in A mode Events Korea :January 12, 2012 This weapon was implemented in the Korean region alongside with Zombie Escape game mode. Taiwan/Hong Kong :April 25, 2012 This weapon was resold alongside with Decoy and Skull-11. Japan :February 22, 2012 This weapon was released alongside with Fun mode: Zombie Escape mode. Indonesia :September 12, 2012 This weapon was released alongside with Toxicity. Tips Normal Matches *Original: Not recommended as it could waste your money. *Use B mode in close combat, as it has very high rate of fire *Use A mode to engage medium/long range enemy Zombie Mods *Use A mode efficiently to escape from zombies attacks. *35 rounds of A mode can deal 700 ~ 2800 damages, while 70 rounds of B mode can deal 1960 ~ 7840 damages to zombie. Users Counter-Terrorists: *Gerrard: Gerrard is seen arming with an Skull-3 in a promotion poster. Comparison to Original UMP45 Positive *Higher damage *Higher accuracy *Higher fire rate *Higher clip size *Higher reserve ammo *Has zoom ability for Single mode Negative *Higher recoil *Heavier *More expensive *More expensive ammo cost Comparison to Skull-7 Positive *Higher rate of fire (A mode +1%, B mode +4%) *Higher accuracy *Lighter in A mode (-12%) *Lower recoil in A mode (-9%) *Shorter reload time (A mode -1.7 seconds, B mode -0.6 seconds) *Better knockback to zombie *Cheaper weapon price (-$5000) *Cheaper ammo (.45 Anti-Zombie) Neutral *Same damage in B mode (31) *Both have scope installed Negative *Lower damage in A mode (-4) *Heavier in B mode (+19%) *Higher recoil in B mode (+4%) *Lower magazine size *Lower reserve ammo Comparison with Dual Kriss Positive *Higher firepower *Higher rate of fire (+2%) *Higher magazine size in B mode (+20) *More accurate (+4%) Neutral *Same knockback power Negative: *Heavier in B mode (+26%) *More expensive (+$2000) *Higher recoil (+10%) Gallery 'A mode' Skull3 draw single.jpg|Drawing File:Skull3_viewmodel.png|View model anima_skull3.gif|Fire and reload animations SK3_fpA.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Skull3_50kpoints_set.jpg|Skull-3 + 50,000 points set ingame-I.jpg|Indonesian promotional poster File:Skull3_desc.png|Skull-3 can be dual-wielded Firing sound Bolt pull (Unused) Reload sound 'B mode' Skull3 draw dual.jpg|Drawing File:Skull3_viewmodel2.png|View model Skull3 reload dual.jpg|Reloading 600px-Skull3_dual.jpg|In-game screenshot ingame-3.jpg|Indonesian promotional poster Ckwl5L9NsWQ Draw sound 78B3DESiRlQ Trivia *Earlier version of Skull-3's ammo cost $35 per 35 bullets. *The reload animation of A mode is incorrect, the user should press the magazine slot first before removing the magazine. *When dual-wielded, the rate of fire and weight are nearly same to the Minigun. *When dual-wielded, it has similar reload technique as the Dual MP7A1's. *When dual-wielded, the accuracy and recoil are nearly same to the MG3. *The word "Skull-3" can be seen on the weapon. *This weapon is the second submachine gun with scope. *In dual mode if you reload it, the speed will increase when the weapon throw away. it's happen around 2 - 3 seconds Would you like to own this weapon if released? Yes No I already own this weapon and I like it I already own this weapon and I regret Category:Sub machine gun Category:.45 AZ user Category:Skull series Category:German weapons Category:Akimbo firearms Category:Weapons with suppressors Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Rex weapons Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Scoped weapons